The goals of this study are to assess the impact of temporary ZDV administration during pregnancy on the subsequent health of women. The major focus is on clinical parameters of disease progression and survival, with secondary evaluations including quality of life and immunologic decline. In addition, the incidence and persistence of a virologic marker of resistance (codon 215/41 mutation) in the 3 years following discontinuation of ZDV after pregnancy completion will be assessed in the subset of women in ACTG 076 from whom a stored viral sample from delivery is available. Evaluation of viral burden, measured by HIV-RNA PCR, over the 3 years following discontinuation of ZDV will also be performed in the same subset. In addition, virologic analysis of resistance and viral load will be performed on stored cells in all enrolled subjects as 12 months postpartum.